Semana de amor
by HadaDeCuentos
Summary: Por una semana tenemos el privilegio de ver que se cruza por la cabeza de nuestra pareja favorita, por que ni el corazón ni en la mente se manda y ¡La acciones dicen mas que mil palabras. [¡Gruvia Week!]
1. Memoria

**Hola! Bienvenidos a este intento de ¿Viñeta?, en fin corto pero seguro. ¡Mi primera participación en un Gruvia Week! Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Semana de amor.**_

 _ **Palabra uno:Memorias.**_

* * *

No podía evitarlo, era costumbre. Todas las mañanas justo después de despertar abría las ventanas de par en par, dejando que la fresca brisa entrara en su habitación junto con los rayos del sol. Era una manera de olvidar, pero también de recordar.

 _ **Ella**_ recuerda los días grises, llenos de frió y dolor. Recuerda la soledad que la siguió desde su niñez, recuerda a su único amigo—un dragón— y su leal compañía la lluvia. No olvida el hambre de amor que nunca la dejaba, ni el desprecio de las demás personas hacia ella. Nunca se ira el recuerdo de sus lágrimas perdiéndose entre la lluvia.

 _ **Juvia**_ recuerda, pero de vez en cuando también olvida.

Cuando _**él**_ aparece ella no puede ubicar el dolor y la soledad. _**Él**_ es luz, cálida y acogedora, Juvia no podía evitar reír ante la ironía de que un mago de hielo fuera precisamente aquello.

En un principio, su platónico amor había sido solo eso algo platónico producto de que aquel alquimista la salvara de su propia obscuridad, luego algo cambio. Mentiría si dijera que recuerda cuando paso, porque no lo hace, un día sin más lo noto.

 _Le_ _ **ama**_ _de la manera más pura y fiel._

Puede que pronto ella entienda que al mago de hielo le ocurre algo similar, que cuando toma su mano toda su alma tiembla de alegría, que su mundo se ilumina y no hay cabida para la tristeza y soledad. No comprende y no quiere comprender como _**aquella chica**_ que creció rodeada de obscuridad puede desprender tanta luz.

 _Tal vez_ algún día _**él**_ comprenda que la luz de _**ella**_ se debe a _**él.**_

 _ **Juvia**_ _recuerda_ , _**sí**_ , pero en los brazos de aquel hombre _olvida_.

Más pronto que tarde _ella_ entenderá que no es la única que entre los brazos de alguien especial olvida las _memorias_ de tristeza y soledad. _Algún día_ _**Gray**_ se lo dirá.

* * *

 ***Nota de la autora:** Pobre intento de Gruvia y bastante corto, pero recién estoy mando practica. Guárdenme algo de paciencia, iré mejorando poco a poco.

Algunas cosas de (no de este pero si de los siguientes)los capítulos están ligeramente basados en situaciones de mi otro fic. Así que cualquier duda me dicen.

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** por que leer y no comentar es como **"manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"** (¿Contenta Dani?)

Los Fics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este para que crezca fuerte y sano.


	2. Ojos

**Hola! Bienvenidos a este intento de ¿Viñeta?, en fin corto pero seguro. ¡Mi primera participación en un Gruvia Week! Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Semana de amor.**_

 _ **Palabra dos: Ojos**_

* * *

 _Verla lo hace feliz._ Aunque no quiere admitirlo más allá de algunas miradas cómplices, de una sonrisa tranquila. Mirarla le trae calma, aun cuando la personalidad de _**aquella chica**_ sea tan activa y espontánea.

 _Los ojos son la ventana al alma._

Eso había escuchado _**él** _ alguna vez, sin embargo, a pesar de eso **_él_** nunca había creído esto. Nunca lo había creído hasta que _**la vio,**_ con los ojos tan opacos y tristes, entonces comprendió que aquella clase de soledad solo puede medirse y verse cuando en verdad se tiene. **_Él_** podía ver que **_ella_** no estaba bien—incluso aunque intentaba ocultar todo tras una bien construida mascara—, _ **aquella chica**_ padecía y lloraba.

Aunque _ **ella**_ intentara que no se notara ** _él_ ** podía verlo, porque aquellos orbes azules eran como el cristal. Todo lo que había en su interior se veía atreves de ellos.

 _ **Él**_ nunca comprendió como aquellos ojos tan brillantes habían sido alguna vez tan tristes y opacos, jamás entendió como aquellos ojos tan tristes y opacos se habían vuelto con tanta rapidez brillantes y esperanzados.

Ha intentado comprender algunas veces—más probablemente nunca lo logre—como es que _**Juvia**_ puede transmitir tantas cosas con solo mirarla a los ojos, ¿Cómo puede perderse **_él_ ** en ellos? Cuando lo cierto es que nunca se ha permitido perderse de verdad en ningún lugar.

¿Cómo es que incluso cuando _**él**_ intente evitar lo que siente cada vez que la ve, _**ella**_ le sonríe y todo se rompe? Y no encuentra palabras, ni medio de expresar que _**ella** _ cada vez que lo ve le abre un interminable rió de sensaciones. Cada vez que sus ojos, esos hermosos orbes azules reflejan las emociones de su interior _**él**_ se da cuenta que dentro de ** _ella_** hay un mundo. Un mundo para él. Y tal vez aun no esté listo para entrar en el, sin embargo, piensa mientras la ve: algún día lo estará.

Porque después de todo, _**Juvia**_ es un _hermoso mundo_ al cual mirar.

* * *

 ***Nota de la autora:** No estoy muy segura si esto es mejor o peor a la viñeta anterior, pero en fin. Lo cierto es que aunque este un poco revuelto a mi me ha gustado bastante. Espero que a ustedes también.

Cualquier "error de dedo" me avisan por favor, lo cierto es que padezco dislexia y la mayoría de las veces no es un error de dedo, aunque el auto-corrector corrige casi todo algunas veces a ambos se nos escapa algo.

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** por que leer y no comentar es como **"Manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"** (¿Contenta Dani?)

 **Los fics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este para que crezca fuerte y sano :)**


	3. Familia

**Hola! Bienvenidos a este intento de ¿Viñeta?, en fin corto pero seguro. ¡Mi primera participación en un Gruvia Week! Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Semana de amor.**_

 _ **Palabra tres: Familia**_

* * *

Juvia ha tenido la extraña suerte de tener muchas familias, todas diferentes entre sí. La primera de todas es en aquella que nació, con su madre y padre, nunca ha tenido grandes recuerdos de su primer hogar, solo las manos suaves de su madre y la risa gruesa de su padre. Jamás se molestó—ni cree hacerlo—de que su primera familia la haya abandonado a las puertas de la segunda. Aquel orfanato al que le debe su apellido fue sin dudas una de sus familias más grandes, con muchos hermanos y muchas madres, ¿Qué importa que aquellos niños la hubieran molestado? Ningunos hermanos se llevan bien. Su tercera familia—en la que más tiempo ha pasado—fue la más pequeña, solo un fiero dragón y ella, en aquella fue muy feliz. Su cuarta familia fue Phantom Lord, la más rota de todas. La familia de las máscaras, donde todos ocultaban su verdadera alma.

Pero no todo fue tan malo, su quinta familia fueron hadas. Llenas de amor y cariño, su familia más grande, donde no hacía falta fingir ser alguien que no era para encajar. Ella amaba a todos ellos y a pesar de que nunca quiere irse de ahí, no puede evitar pensar en una sexta familia.

Una familia que comience ella, pero no sola.

Una familia con él. Juvia sonríe ante aquella ocurrencia y recarga su cabeza en el hombro del mago dormido, su sonrisa se ensancha a un más al ver sus manos unidas. Dentro de poco tiempo llegaran a la estación y deberá despertarlo para bajar del tren, el chico exhausto de la misión se lo había pedido justo después de tomar su mano entra la suya.

La chica lo sacudió levemente desasiéndose del agarre en su mano, de inmediato el alquimista despertó. Con una apenas visible sonrisa le agradeció y tomando las maletas desbordaron el tren, mientras caminaban a la salida Juvia sintió como su mano era tomada una vez más por el Fullbuster. Instintivamente una risilla broto de sus labios mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de su amado. Gray había tomado su mano sin siquiera darse cuenta, un acto tan natural para él como respirar. Tener a Juvia a su lado se volvió necesario.

Juvia tenia y había tenido muchas familias, a todas diferentes, todas igual de queridas. Pero ella no podía esperar el día en que formaría una por cuenta propia. No podía esperar a caminar de la mano por el resto de su vida con aquel hombre.

Esa —aunque aún lejana—sería su familia más amada, ella estaba segura que llegaría aquel día. Aunque el mago no lo dijera en voz alta. Las acciones dicen más que mil palabras.

* * *

 ***Nota de la autora: Este pequeño escrito creo fue uno de mis favoritos. Siempre he pensado que Juvia (su esencia) fue formada por por muchas situaciones y personas. Todas importantes para ella.**

Cualquier "error de dedo" me avisan por favor, lo cierto es que padezco dislexia y la mayoría de las veces no es un error de dedo, aunque el auto-corrector corrige casi todo algunas veces a ambos se nos escapa algo.

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** por que leer y no comentar es como **"Manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"** (¿Contenta Dani?)

 **Los fics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este para que crezca fuerte y sano :)**

 **¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios!** Prometo responderlos mañana.


	4. Vacaciones

**Hola! Bienvenidos a este intento de ¿Viñeta?, en fin corto pero seguro. ¡Mi primera participación en un Gruvia Week! Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Semana de amor.**_

 _ **Palabra cuatro: Vacaciones.**_

* * *

Gray miro por la ventana del hotel maldiciendo su suerte, justo el día que todo el gremio decidía darse un merecido descanso y divertirse un rato él tenía que pasar en cama—o más bien encerrado en su habitación— por un maldito resfriado ¡Un resfriado! ¡Él tenía un resfriado! Maldita ironía.

Por una vez en la vida el gremio había dejado de ser tan tacaño y entre todos sus miembros habían pagado aquellas vacaciones, su celda estaba ubicada en el mejor hotel de la cuidad, con vista a la hermosa playa privada y justo aun lado del lujoso hotel se encontraba uno de los más grandes parques acuáticos de Fiore.

Todos se habían ido a divertir, incluso ella. Gray la había convencido de salir a tomar el sol con el resto de las chicas, aun cuando el rostro de Juvia delataba el hecho de que quería quedarse con él ella no puso mucha resistencia a irse.

La aburrición lo está matando, los demás se habían ido hace una hora. Él no se cataloga de ser una persona tan impaciente, pero esta cualidad tampoco es algo que se le dé muy bien. Harto de ver por la ventana observo la cama con desagrado, él no dormiría ahí, miro el sofá que se encontraba junto a la lacrima de luz. Se recostó en él con el firme pensamiento de que no dormiría aun cuando esas fueron las órdenes del doctor —y Erza al irse.

La gripe pudo con él o tal vez la fiebre, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la noche ya había caído. Sintió sus brazos entumecidos y un peso sobre sobre él. Juvia dormía encima de él, abrazándolo suavemente por la cintura y con el cabello cubriéndole su rostro.

Probablemente la chica llegara justo después que él cayera dormido, velando su sueño hasta que el propio la había vencido.

Gray sonrió. Bendita ironía, aquel día de pronto se había alegrado, ¿Qué importaba estar enfermo en vacaciones? No importaba nada si tenía a Juvia cuidando de él.

* * *

 ***Nota de la autora: Ayer el internet se me fue y no pude publicar, espero les haya gustado. Hoy publico la palabra de ayer, mañana temprano publico la de hoy y en la noche la que corresponde a ese ida y así me pongo al corriente (?)**

Cualquier "error de dedo" me avisan por favor, lo cierto es que padezco dislexia y la mayoría de las veces no es un error de dedo, aunque el auto-corrector corrige casi todo algunas veces a ambos se nos escapa algo.

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** por que leer y no comentar es como **"Manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"** (¿Contenta Dani?)

 **Los fics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este para que crezca fuerte y sano :)**

 **¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios!** Prometo responderlos mañana.


	5. Sonidos

**Hola! Bienvenidos a este intento de ¿Viñeta?, en fin corto pero seguro. ¡Mi primera participación en un Gruvia Week! Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Semana de amor.**_

 _ **Palabra cinco: Sonido**_

* * *

Gray se detuvo un segundo antes de tocar la puerta, con la mano aun levantada y dispuesta a llamar. Juvia cantaba del otro lado de aquella habitación de hotel y sus suaves pisadas apena se oían, ella debía de estar bailando. La chica desafinaba de vez en vez, era una canción de amor, eso lo sabía a pesar de que con la pared entre los dos no pudiera comprender muy bien la letra, Gray no puede recordar otro momento en el que haya escuchado a Juvia cantar—algo que no fuera aquella tétrica cancioncilla de las gotas de agua al caer—, mucho menos puede recordar oírla cantar tan feliz.

 _Nunca me enamore de nadie más…_

Siente el impulso de abrir la puerta, de entrar en aquella habitación y verla danzar a la vez que le canta una melodía, pero se detiene, voltea a ambos lados del pasillo consiente de que nadie pasara por ahí ya que todos han ido al parque acuático, aun así, con algo de nerviosismo se sienta en el piso y recarga su cabeza contra la puerta.

 _Nunca tuve a alguien esperando por mi…_

Juvia es calma, oírla le trae una paz que no puede describir, no importa que ella no tenga la mejor voz y afinación o que no logre entender la letra de esa canción, los sentimientos de la chica flotan sobre sobre su cabeza envolviéndolo en un mar de calidez.

Porque tú fuiste todos mis sueños hechos realidad…

Cuando es consiente que la melodía está llegando a su final y que los pasos de la chica suenan cerca él se levanta con rapidez y levanta la mano para volver a intentar llamar a la puerta, Juvia se adelanta y le sonríe con alegría aun tarareando con suavidad.

 _Y solo deseo que supieras que…_

—¡Buenos días Gray-sama! Juvia esta lista para irse—dijo mientras tomaba el brazo del chico y con un ligero sonrojo lo conducía fuera del hotel, su vestido blanco ondeaba con la brisa de la playa.

 _Estuve completamente enamorado de ti._

El alquimista solo atino a pensar que oír todas las mañas cantar a Juvia no estaría nada mal. Juvia por su parte seguía sonrojada de que su amado la hubiera escuchado cantar y aun mas de que se hubiera detenido solo por escucharla, se rio sin planearlo, Gray no era el único que tenía buen oído. Ella lo había escuchado del otro lado de la puerta, ella había alargado la vieja canción por más tiempo contando una peculiar historia de amor.

La de ellos dos.

* * *

 ***Nota de la autora: Aquí les traigo la palabra de ayer: sonidos. Espero les haya gustado. Mas tarde (10-11pm) subo la palabra de hoy: Miedo.**

 ****La canción que Juvia canta es _Enchanted de Owl City,_ originalmente esta en ingles, yo solo traduje torpemente un pedazo. Esta canción me encanta y de alguna manera creo que le va muy bien a Gray y a Juvia, si quieren escucharla solo tienen que poner el nombre la canción y el típico "sub esp". Se los recomiendo, esta hermosa.**

Cualquier "error de dedo" me avisan por favor, lo cierto es que padezco dislexia y la mayoría de las veces no es un error de dedo, aunque el auto-corrector corrige casi todo algunas veces a ambos se nos escapa algo.

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** por que leer y no comentar es como **"Manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"** (¿Contenta Dani?)

 **Los fics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este para que crezca fuerte y sano :)**

 **¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios!**


End file.
